What's Wrong With a Little Futzing?
by spacegypsy1
Summary: Sequel to   What Part of Non Interference Don't You Understand?   Esmeralda can't stop trying to tweak Daniel and Vala's life/memories. It's a calling.  You can follow even if you didn't read What Part of Non Interference Don't You Understand?
1. Chapter 1

What's Wrong with a Little Futzing?

spacegypsy1

Sequel to ~ What Part of Non Interference Don't You Understand? Esmeralda can't stop trying to tweak Daniel and Vala's life/memories. It's a calling.

-o0o0o-

Chapter One

**ESMERALDA **

Futzing is not at all like interfering. I would never change the natural flow of their life, not ever... well not the flow, but maybe the speed of the flow. Or the intensity. If someone or something does not give them the time and environment they need to move on...well it could be disastrous.

It is somewhat akin to cloud watching, catching sight of the movement of one cloud and following it as it morphs in color, shape and size moving to amalgamate with another. That's how to guide the stream of consciousness. I float, tweaking my plan.

What I have figured out so far is that my multi-ascended friend, Daniel Jackson, is part genius and part idiot savant. The latter being his ineptitude to see past his past. I believe in the physical world where he comes from this is thought to be due to some trauma, and explained, quite erroneously, as a psychological condition...balderdash!

He is in need of a good hard whack upside the back of the head with the cosmic two-by-four!

Now, he has imposed a moratorium on Vala about strict birth control. The poor Earthling...adopted Earthling that is, Vala, is just so sad, and happy of course to be with her Daniel. I am still unsure of how that actually transpires...the sad/happy thing. But I am learning.

The act of baby making seems to be one of our once, thrice, or many more ascended friend's best skills.

The chemical interference to the actual production of a sweet little baby however is quite new to me.

Daniel's thoughts, when he is quiet and alone, are jumbled up with visions of babies and children. So I am here to help. To clear his way to where he wants to be. He is very capable of getting there on his own, but there are only so many years a corporeal human female can actually make babies!

Vala could use a course in subtlety. Alright, I can see why he might have a bit of an attitude – however – if he could stop his overworked brain for one instance and actually listen...beneath the whining...he would actually see the future happiness he subconsciously dreams about.

The couple is ensconced in their little Costa Rican hide out. And with the exception of Vala's understandable whining and Daniel's annoying insistence on no children- for a list of reasons - all seems to be going well. Strange, but well.

And of course, I have a nice simple – and this time well thought out - plan for futzing.

-o0o0o-

**VALA**

At night, as I sleep and Daniel sits before the cozy fire staring at it like a blind little monkey, that is after he has left our rather incredible bed activities, I dream. It's more like a chat with someone – I call her my angel... Esmeralda is a name that came to me in my dreams, so, therefore, that's what I call her, Esmeralda.

I will never tell anyone, not even Daniel, because if Dr. Hutchinson gets wind of that...well, we all know what that would mean...Daniel's old padded cell for me! Of course I know about the padded cell. Mitchell tells old SG-1 events like stories whenever we have a campfire.

Before our very nice flight to this Costa Rica place we had been run through what Daniel called the gauntlet. IOA, Dr. Hutchinson, General O'Neill and General Landry and even Mitchell had spent hours questioning us.

Neither Daniel nor I remember a single thing from our time as missing in action. But, and after speaking with Daniel on the flight, both of us feel this was all some kind of joke. Nothing happened to us. Except for some reason we figured out we were in love, but that has nothing to do with...that.

We are perfectly sane and have not a scratch on us. And except for my angel visitation, which, yes, of course could be my overactive imagination, we are normal. Though I am not quite sure I was ever normal to begin with.

There was a bit of what Mitchell called a glitch...everyone wanted to know exactly what we were doing wanting to go off to some undisclosed location...together.

We lied. We didn't even discuss a 'story' before we were separated and barbequed...ah...grilled, but somehow it worked out. We wanted to get away, rest, and knew it was best to watch each other's back. I did slip up once, saying I wanted to 'wash' Daniel's back, but luckily that was in my long and bizarre discussion with Dr. Hutchinson...who of course knows about my little problem with Tau'ri words.

Not to worry, we're deliriously happy. Except he's insisting on no children for a while. Does he know how old I am? Ha! I'll get him to come around soon. I can assure you I have a plan or at the very least I am planning to plan.

-o0o0o-

**DANIEL**

The woman drives me nuts, and I frequently wonder what the hell am I doing having this wild affair ...er...relationship with Vala! What possessed me to whisk her off to this paradise? Sure, I admit that I am in love with her. And whatever happened before has nothing to do with my feelings towards her now.

That entire Adam and Eve theory? I don't think that sounds like Ancients to me. And I should know. Besides, no way would I run around in a fig leaf! Vala? That's another story, the things she wears! Holy buckets!

Anyway, here we are in Costa Rica. In Rogelio's little hideout he purchased with the money from the SGC, plus a little extra Bill and I chipped in. He's off in Honduras – his native country – back to playing at being a guide. He's working for the cash to fix that broken down jeep behind the hut.

There's been a few close calls, close to arguing that is - as she whines about having babies. Okay, she doesn't always whine, she's exceptionally brilliant in her argument. I'll admit it sounds wonderful, but I know how it will turn out, or might turn out...or could turn out.

I never expected to live this long. Not since I joined SG-1. Not for a second did I think I'd fall in love again. I never imagined I could be this happy. And I have never, ever, thought that I would even for a millisecond consider children – not since Abydos.

My history reads like a very bad novel. Pain and heartache – until now. And of course that one incredible year with Sha're. How I missed her! I try to avoid thoughts of her, especially now since Vala. It's only because for some reason when I think of Sha're I think of Shifu and the unbearable pain I felt upon seeing Sha're pregnant with another's...child. The child we had both wished for.

There's a clue in those thoughts. Sha're and I lived our lives far away from the madness. If I'd never opened...I can't go there. We might have been happy, we might not have been. But I wouldn't trade this...this time with Vala. Okay, so it confuses me.

~o0o0o~

**CARTER**

It always feels good to be back at the SGC and sitting around the conference table with the old gang, as well as the new Band. Except today, things are a bit odd. Both Daniel and Vala are absent and the discussion is getting way to personal. Thanks to Jack.

That man can't leave good enough alone. He's like a kid that likes to play with rattlesnakes just to see them rattle their tails!

I don't think I've been grilled this hard since my very first meeting in this room. Everyone wants the scientific facts...and there are none. There is no way to prove the Ancients interfered. Or that Daniel and Vala were actually some Alteran's play toys in Eden. Although, with them suddenly taking off for a tropical paradise...it does seem suspect. But without proof it all means nothing.

I don't know what Cam, Teal'c and I were thinking to hypothesize the Adam and Eve scenario and then relay that to General Landry. It opened up more than a can of worms...it's more like a planet sized wasp's nest!

**JACK**

"Carter!" That's the second time I've tried to get her attention and still she sits there staring blankly across the table, right over my left shoulder. What the hell is going on in that megawatt brain of hers? And do I really want to know? Of course I do.

Every question asked of her gets back an "I don't know" and not a one followed by "yet". That's scary coming from Carter. If she can't figure it out, we're all wasting valuable time. Except for me. All I've got to go back to are papers to be read and signed. Yeah, my life sucks.

Mitchell's being very closed mouthed. He hates to think about Danny and the Pirate, or Princess as he calls her. Poor guy, having to deal with that. Cause if it turns out those two are doing the deed, it could make Mitchell's life a living hell. Either way it goes he's toast... they stay on SG-1 and make him whacko or one of them goes and makes him whacko.

Crap, better him than me. I'd just have them both neutered and be done with it.

We all know there's a fifty/fifty chance those two are shaking up. Daniel...you dog!

**TEAL'C**

I would very much like to be out of this room. The discussion has gone in many directions, depending on who is speaking. Ancients, unknown aliens, alternate universe, phasing out – that was ColonelMitchell's contribution, and even some Ori remnant.

Understanding the point of this meeting is beyond my grasp. As ColonelCarter said earlier...we will probably never know.

Apparently, the point is to let O'Neill close this file. He being the one that keeps the debate open is in direct contrast to his mission.

The temptation to interject my own thoughts which are well founded has been difficult to overcome. Whatever happened to DanielJackson and ValaMalDoran be it Ancients or aliens did not alter – but perhaps escalated - their natural course to acknowledging their shared feelings. Their shared feelings is the one thing in this room that the other occupants want to avoid at all costs.

~o0o0o~

**DANIEL**

We've been here long enough to get comfortable. I think I got too comfortable. Because I can't remember if we've been here a week or more. As I amble back outside, towards where I know she is, I think about the little fight, sort of fight, we had last night. I think things are okay now. I needed to make sure she understands we have to go slow. We can't just announce to the world that we're a couple. And I hope I've convinced, or I guess to be honest, I've stalled her for more time by saying that we've got a lot of talking to do before we even consider children. We have to plan. Make some decisions.

I stop in my tracks when I spot her. Vala in nothing but panties is a sight to behold. Especially with her on her back, toes dipped into the cool clear stream, her cotton dress tossed carelessly aside, her body glistening with coconut oil. What man wouldn't want to father her children?

The vamp! She does this on purpose. See how she keeps rubbing that oil on her belly. Gah! I'm going back inside before I...

"Daniel?" She calls, sensually arching her back.

I just hum a casual reply, sit on the bank of the stream, open the journal and stare at the words I cannot for the life of me get in focus. I really wanted to read this journal and have yet to get past page one since we arrived. It's the latest on an expedition to...

Her voice is low, sleepy, sexy as she starts up with her latest jabber. I love her rambling. "Darling," she coos, "while you were napping earlier Esme and her family from that little village-like town across the mountain stopped by. You remember, the ones with the adorable children who stopped by before? They wanted to know if they could come by tomorrow afternoon. Seems they want to teach a swimming lesson to their oldest – here. Apparently we have the deepest and widest section of water. I told them it was fine."

I fleetingly wondered if she had on her dress when they came by. I didn't ask her. I didn't want to know. I tell her sure and that I wasn't napping. I was reading. Her throaty laugh nearly sends me over the edge. "With the magazine over your face?" She challenges.

I couldn't stop myself. I lunged for her, pulled her into my arms. I think I was a hell of a lot safer in the middle of the fight with the Ori! Surely its just the newness, it will wear off in a while. This insane constant need to make love to her. At some point it should be a little more controllable. But what if it isn't, what if in fifty years I'm still lusting after Vala? I guess that wouldn't be so bad.

~TBC


	2. Chapter 2

What's Wrong With a Little Futzing?

Spacegypsy1

-o0o0o-

Chapter Two

**ESMERELDA**

I find myself forming to human shape even when it is not necessary. And I have picked up a few bad habits. Sighing. Rolling my eyes. Forcefully sending my arms upwards in agitation – of course I keep said arms attached to the shape of me.

Other things I've recently found myself doing? I have visited the couple posing as a native Costa Rican. I 'accidentally' came upon them when they were attempting to walk into Fortuna. I intercepted them, took them to the town and the market. They have invited me to visit them. Isn't that nice? And my assumed name? Esme. Clever, yes?

I chose dark hair and brown eyes – though in my original form my hair was more of an auburn and my eyes green. Since we – that is to say – myself, Daniel and Vala are in this cloud forest area I have adopted a local color palette.

The sound of voices drew my attention. All right, maybe I did zone in to that particular spot...futzing is an art.

Daniel has a certain tone of voice that a stone could recognize as authoritative, knowing, 'I'm the expert', 'I know what I know'. No need for a raised voice the man just said matter-of-factly, "The time's just not right."

Oh, so it's about timing now. I must have missed something while I was off futzing with Colonel Mitchell and getting too much attention from The Others. I have need to follow my original plan and stop gadding about and saving other people.

Vala can spin a whine out like no one else, but this time I heard the underlying hurt.

**DANIEL**

"Vala, think about it. Think about what we do. Are you willing to give that up?" She had her back to me, arms crossed in front, head down. Which was in contrast to just a few minutes ago when we'd made love under the canopy of Bougainvillea and tropical foliage. "With a child, there could be no more off world for..."

She spun towards me, wild hair flying, and her face a mask of anger. "It's not just about me! We could alternate, so one of us is here at all times. Daniel," The way she calls my name – pleading - makes me want to toss her on the ground and make love to her again. Instead, I listen to her argument. "There are no guarantees that we are safer here than anywhere else in the galaxy."

I hate it when Vala makes a valid argument. Especially when she's half naked, standing there in those panties that make me... "That brings up another point I've worried about! If the IOA reacts to it as a human/hybrid? Because that is exactly what they will call it!"

She's staring at me with big eyes. I know full well I'm not making any sense and my mind is full of memories of that body writhing against mine.

"IT! IT?" There she was...pulling the brightly colored dress over her head and yanking it down, then attempting to smooth her recently mangled hair all the while screeching louder and louder, "I wouldn't stay with you and have your baby if you were the very last speck of lowly gooey, sleazy life on this or any other planet! I won't feel guilty leaving this crazy Earth and returning to a normal world." With that she took off running, dress held up above her knees.

Holy buckets, she is amazing. "VALA! WAIT!"

I'm an idiot.

**ESMERELDA**

He is an idiot!

I am walking the path enjoying the feel of cool, soft dust under my feet. I have the toddler on one hip and the boy by the hand on the opposite side. Two cloth bags complete the ensemble.

The children smiled when they spotted her running our way. Both calling her name.

"Baba," the little one calls her. Her small hand curled and her tiny fingers doing the come hither gesture.

"Vaya!" The boy hollers louder, excitedly skipping ahead.

Vala stops, a smile replacing the tight line of her lips. I greeted her and she was able to respond with a simple greeting in spanish. I continued to tell her all about my situation, knowing full well she could not understand a word. Without Daniel to translate, the woman kept bobbing her head and touching the children longingly with a loving hand as tears pooled in her eyes.

I spoke with a concerned tone. She nodded, lips quivering as she repeated, 'si, si, si', but without knowing a word I spoke. Finally, eyes darting to each child, she took off hurrying up the path.

I knew who was soon to follow.

He appeared ahead, running hard, bare feet slapping at the dust, shirt open flying out behind him. Pants not yet fully buttoned left an expanse of chest and belly that could stop life as we know it. Daniel Jackson is most assuredly a sight to behold. Vala Mal Doran is a very lucky woman.

The man came to a jarring halt the instant he spotted me, buttoning the last two buttons on his pants and yanking his shirt closed.

The oldest child I'd conjured up began to cry. On cue.

Daniel greeted me in my supposed native tongue with the proper colloquial intonational. He is so entertaining.

"What is wrong with your lovely mate?" I insisted, speaking the language fast to try and trip him up.

He understood, I know because he flinched, he stared off down the path, silent, mouth clamped hard and worry showing around his gorgeous eyes.

"Daniel, will you hold the little one while I address the issue that has Marco so upset? I believe he has a little crush on your...on Vala." Without waiting I handed the girl over.

He sputtered a few English words like 'who doesn't', 'she could melt a freight train with her looks', before catching up in the local tongue and spitting out, "Of course".

Asuncion giggled, lightly slapping his face. Then she pulled his ridiculous eyewear off (why that man does not get laser surgery is a mystery) then she stuck her finger up his nose.

Daniel laughed, a most pleasant sound.

"Where are you off to?" He asked me, still laughing while trying to get Asuncion's raiding hands under control.

"Jesús, my husband, he is at the clinic overnight, perhaps another day or so. I must go."

His reaction was expected. "Oh, no!" His head was pulled way back barely out of reach of my little dark eyed cutie. "I'm..."

"It is not serious." I dropped my gaze. "A minor accident. But I must take him food and money for his care." By the shift of color in his eyes as they darkened in concern, I believe that the term I need here is 'hook, line, and sinker'. "I must hurry."

"Esme, the clinic is a day's walk from here!"

"Yes, but I can catch the bus the other side of Fortuna if I hurry. It is difficult with the children, and I am not sure I have the extra money for them...so I hope to arrive early to plead my case."

"No one can keep the children?"

I have a deep affection for Daniel Jackson's voice when he is concerned...it is, and I'm quoting Vala, 'to die for'. "No, senor. I have no other family. We are new here. You and Vala are the only ones we have met so far."

"We...we could keep them."

"You are so kind. They enjoy your company." I placed Marco's hand in his, kissed the boy and then Asuncion's cheek. "Here are their belongings." I dumped the cloth bag on the ground. "Thank you Daniel. Thank you."

I rushed off leaving Daniel alone on the path with two crying children.

"They can eat whatever you do. I will be only one day...or two at the very most." I yelled from down the lane.

The last thing I heard loud enough to send the birds and monkeys scurrying but not loud enough to drown out two children crying?

"VALA!"

**VALA**

I don't know why I'm so emotional lately. Or why I have this urge to have a baby, Daniel's baby. Of course it would be mine too. I've been as miserable as I've been happy here. I can't explain it. I love him more than I thought I could ever love. But some days I just want to leave and be done with it. Poor Daniel. Really I do understand his issues, I just don't understand why he remains so adamant and doesn't at least try to consider my point of view.

Oh, my. Daniel is home and he has children...Esme's children, Marco and Asuncion. I open the door, frowning but concerned. "Has something happened?"

"Esme's husband, Jesús, is at the missionary hospital...the clinic. It's not serious. She'll be back tomorrow. Or the next day. I hope you don't mind?"

I could strangle him. Look! Just look at him standing at the doorway, that adorable imp Asuncion perched expertly on his hip, and Marco holding his hand and grinning up at me with that one tooth missing. I want to burst into tears.

"I see." I was still acting cold towards him. Wanting to keep my distance. All the while knowing I really don't feel mad at him anymore. Disappointed, yes.

I reached out and Asuncion immediately came to me. "Baba." She says and I turned away so daniel couldn't see the tears in my eyes.

Asuncion, though just shy of two years old, is so tiny she looks like a wind up doll – especially when she walks. Her hair is a mishmash of light brown and darker, brown curls. Large jet black ink-like eyes study me with an intensity far beyond her years.

Her tiny arms wrap around my neck and she kisses my cheek with wet lips. "Baba." She says again with a soft ending sounding remarkably like a happy sigh. "Ib lob eww."

Daniels head popped up and he came closer. "Did she just say 'I love you' in English?"

"Hmph, of course she did, I've been teaching her." I raise my nose high in the air and turn away.

His hand, like a hot iron, took mine. "Vala, I'm sorry. I know we need to talk. I think tomorrow after Esme picks up the children we could sit down and discuss things. I'd like to hear your thoughts. And I'd like you to...to listen to my concerns. Okay?"

My head bobbed up and down, up and down, in a very quick fashion. More to stop myself from crying then to relay an affirmative response. I'm no good at this. I mean now, that I've been here so long, it's like my shell of protection against vulnerability is disintegrating and I'm getting all mushy.

"So, dinner?" He asks with a silly grin. I could die for that grin. I want to eat it right off of his face.

"I would love some dinner." I muttered, stopping myself from calling him darling because I want to give it shot at being uncooperative and still in a snit...which I am not...but really, he needs some 'handling'. "What are you fixing?"

"I'm thinking we could get something at the Soda up the mountain."

Daniel could melt an iceberg with that heated look he has in his eyes.

"It's a bit of a walk for the children."

"They're used to it."

"Alright, we have time, so I will bathe them quickly. Can you see what they have to wear?"

"Why do they need a bath to walk up the mountain? And I doubt they have 'outfits' Vala."

Those heated eyes I was talking about? Now they look like some evil Goa'uld as far as I'm concerned. He snapped that 'outfits' out with fire and the not so nice kind.

"Fine!" I took Marco's hand and trudged off towards the small – okay – tiny alcove that serves as a bathroom.

Of course Mr. Not So Nice was right behind me sputtering away like some child playing at being a motor. "but...but...but... I... didn't..." You get the picture.

"Go away Daniel. I'll bathe the children and see if they happen to have something C. L. E. A. N. (I decided to spell it as to make it PERFECTLY clear).

"I can help." Now he sounds hurt. Damn him anyway.

I handed him Asuncion. "That would be lovely. She needs her diaper changed."

The child had on cloth diapers with big safety pins. I wanted to burst out laughing at the look of utter horror on Daniel's face. I'd done some baby sitting as a young girl on less than modern planets. I know a thing or two.

Apologetic, he ducked his head a moment. His playful blues lifted to me and I was wary. Then that grin spread oh so slowly. Daniel manipulated little Asuncion until he had his hands under her arms and he held her dangling out as far as his arms would stretch. "I think," he said still grinning at me, "I might start outside under the pump."

We both laughed, our antagonism slipping away.

"Yes, darling. I think that's a good idea."

~TBC


	3. Chapter 3

What's Wrong With a Little Futzing?

Spacegypsy1

-o0o0o-

Chapter Three

**ESMERELDA**

What a beautiful morning. Just look at them! So blissfully unaware of their surroundings, so in love! They are happy lovers staring across the table while Asuncion perched on Daniel's knee rubs melon in her hair and Marco, sitting on a stack of Daniel's books and tied with a diaper to the chair feeds his breakfast to the tiny monkey that has wondered in and settled beneath his feet.

Perfect!

**VALA**

A bit of a scruffy beard that left a mark on my face, not to mention other area's, hair uncombed and sticking up in places, a linen shirt half buttoned in haste. That's the man I love. Asuncion is on his knee and he's feeding her fruit all the while having a conversation with Marco that has them laughing back and forth.

"Why don't I hold her so you can eat your breakfast?" I know I must look like some star struck fangirl as I sit here elbows on the table, and my hands supporting my face. I sigh, blink, smile. He is just too handsome for words.

Daniel hands the child over with a soft whispered, "Thank you."

Then he grins with a sexy lift of his brows while his gaze drops to my chest. I looked down to find the imp had her fingers curled around cloth pulling my dress down enough to reveal more than half a breast. Our eyes met as I raised mine. With a slow seductive move, I licked my lips...then scolded him. "There are children at the table, Daniel. Eat your breakfast." I didn't bother covering up, just winked.

"I don't think I'm hungry, at least not for breakfast."

"Well then, you can take her outside and wash her off."

Mouth quirked up in a bit of a pout, Daniel nodded and said with a lot more innuendo than I could ever have expected from him, "Okay. I guess I'll have to wait until after Esme returns to satisfy my hunger."

"I like you naughty. It fits you." I straightened my dress, taking my time and arranging 'things' just so with my hands inside the top. He groaned and shot out of his chair.

"Enough!" He laughed and taking Asuncion he hurried outside.

I took a banana from Daniel's plate, ate it and then opted for a melon.

I tried to eat my breakfast and keep my thoughts on just exactly how Daniel would accomplish satisfying his hunger later but Marco kept giggling. I checked to be sure my dress was proper and finding it so I turned to discover him leaning down looking under the table.

I took a quick look and found that not only was I startled but so was our visitor.

**DANIEL**

I heard the scream and took off with a naked dripping wet baby kicking and laughing and me wet from the waist up where she'd kicked enough water to half drown me.

I skidded to a stop to find Marco howling with laughter, Vala with her hand over her mouth and eyes as big as mangos staring at a baby spider monkey sitting on top of the table, and stuffing fruit in its mouth.

Asuncion began to cry and reach for Vala. "Baba." she wailed sounding frightened. Hearing his baby sister's distress, Marco joined in, crying loudly, suddenly no longer entertained by the creature eating his breakfast.

"It's okay, darling." Vala told Asuncion and damn it if that didn't make me jealous...of a baby! I'm hooked that's for sure.

The monkey remained unaffected by the chaos and continued to eat.

Unexpectedly, Marco took off outside.

With a short burst of chatter the monkey followed right on Marco's heels possibly because Marco had a banana in one hand and a handful of mamones in another, or maybe it just finally realizing it was in the madhouse.

I dashed after them, and Vala with Asuncion sobbing out loudly... "Baba, Baba, Baba" followed behind me.

Both Vala and I kept screaming "Marco!"

The child continued on, running down the down slope of the path with the monkey, myself, then Vala with the little girl bouncing on her hip, in hot pursuit and Asuncion still calling out...now screaming... "BABA! COCO! BABA! COCO!" before uttering with hiccups, "Tio Dandull. Tio Dandull."

I'd caught up with Marco and hauled him up. "Whoa there, little guy." The monkey scampered off into the jungle chattering angrily for missing out on the MREs we'd offered.

I turned to Vala who was laughing hysterically and asked, "Did she say Uncle Daniel?"

Between fits of laughter and shaking her head, she responded, "no, she said something about a trio and a handle." 

Vala was bent over and the still wet and naked Asuncion dangled precariously.

"Tio is uncle. She called me Uncle Daniel."

Still in hysteric mode, Vala coughed, "Uncle Dan-dull, Uncle Dan-dull...I swear...she could have been channeling Jack O'Neill!" Vala plopped down in the middle of the dusty path, settled the child on her lap and laughed even harder.

"I love you so much, Vala." I blurted out with a squirming Marco hooked in one arm. "You'd make a wonderful mother." I swear I had to fight to keep tears out of my eyes. I squatted down taking her face with my free hand and I kissed her.

-o0o0o-

**ESMERELDA**

The Others are watching me watch this other one who is watching television. I believe they are curious, The Others, I mean curious about why I am here with the Jaffa, Teal'c, watching this television.

I am in the guise of a Lieutenant Merelda Sanchez a young but capable woman of about twenty seven who is fascinated by Teal'c as well as his fascination with Star Trek...which has some other words in the title but I can not be bothered with all that.

Teal'c invited me, the me as Lt. Sanchez, to view this program with him. I must confess I find I am intrigued. This Q man reminds me of some of my acquaintances. Especially Lilith, my childhood friend. The one that always got me in trouble. And since our ascension...Lilith always enjoyed thwarting...or attempting to thwart Myrrddin's ideas. She dogged Oma and Gangas Lol. She had plans of her own and asked for my input. What did I say? I shall use something from Colonel Mitchell's repertoire, "Not no, but hell no!"

Of course contemplating Lilith and watching this television machine is not the reason I am here. Colonel Mitchell left the base before our program started but has not arrived at his dinner date with Doctor Lam.

"Teal'c?" I query.

"Yes, Lieutenant?"

"Do you ever get a feeling that something is not quite right?"

The Jaffa looks at me oddly. "I have had that exact feeling in the last moment." He stood, turned off the television, bowed and left.

If The Others had a face or faces they would be scowling right now. I turned the television back on. And spoke aloud. "I did not interfere. I happened upon him by sheer luck. I was in corporal form. It would have been wrong to turn away. I only attempted to make him more comfortable, which of course meant that I had to remove the foreign object piercing him and to stop the flow of blood that was soaking my clothing. That certainly is not interfering."

There is evidence that the colonel's accident was no accident, there was another vehicle on that road and it did not stop.

I suppose I should check on Daniel and Vala and see how they are fairing with my not so real children.

**JACK**

They're bringing Mitchell in now, the helicopter just landed. Lam's already arrived, and is scrubbing in as backup, unsure of exactly what his injuries are. The first responders said it didn't look good then rattled off some specifics. Landry called in another surgeon, something to do with Lam being too close. These people never tell me anything. I didn't know Lam and Mitchell were...close.

Nobody seems sure how long Mitchell will last. So, Carter has been trying unsuccessfully to get Daniel or Vala on the radio.

She's a bit rattled. She says he's like a brother. I believed that when she said it about Daniel...but Mitchell? I'm not so sure. But then again, there's the close thing he has with the doc.

Carter's adamant about not just beaming the two missing teammates out of Costa Rica without a word of warning. Go figure.

T's still at the scene checking it out. He's found some interesting evidence. Other than the mangled motorcycle. Something about tire tracks and someone leaving the scene of the accident. Damn.

-o0o0o-

**VALA**

Daniel is on his back on the grass in the front yard, his knees up and he's tossing Asuncion like a rag doll up into the air and catching her. I keep begging him to stop but he just laughs and tosses her again. And she's too young to realize her predicament because she is giggling uncontrollably. Marco is begging, in English, "Me! Me! Me!" I could just faint.

"Watch." Daniel calls tossing her higher.

Horrified, I screamed, "DANIEL!"

He laughed, "I've seen parents do this from Abydos to Zimbabwe, she loves it, listen to her laugh."

Once again she flew in the air and I turned away no longer able to look. When I heard her cry my heart stopped and I turned only to find her sitting on the ground as Daniel tossed Marco around as easily as he had Asuncion.

I sat down close to Daniel and pulled the sweet little girl into my lap. "You will never be allowed to do that with my children, Daniel."

"We'll see." He challenged and sat up. Daniel pulled his archeology tools from where he'd placed them earlier and began to show Marco how to dig.

"That's awfully sharp," I admonished.

"They'll be fine, Vala. Stop worrying."

We watched for nearly an hour as both children played in the dirt. Asuncion poking at the ground with a twig, eating the occasional ant, and frequently trying to wander off into the jungle. I'd gotten up so many times to chase her I opted to pull my skirt between my legs and tuck it in so I didn't trip over it while I attempted a rescue.

Marco dug away in search of hidden treasure. Daniel intermittently offered his expert advise on digging while the boy listened intently.

"It's nearly dark, I doubt Esme will get back tonight." Daniel ruffled Marco's hair and gently spoke to him in Spanish as he relieved the boy of the tool. Marco pouted but didn't cry.

I picked up Asuncion who held fiercely to her twig. "As long as you keep it out of your mouth it can stay." I told her. Still keeping an eye on the dirt encrusted wood she wanted in her mouth, I spoke to Daniel. "We should get them ready for bed."

He grabbed my hand and I looked down at him as he spoke. "So we can get ready for bed?" Daniel's brows waggled and his blue eyes sparkled with meaning.

I responded with a wink. "Absolutely, darling."

**DANIEL**

I figured out how to finish that article in _The American Journal of Archeology_. I read it to the kids to get them to sleep. I translated it from English to Spanish as I read. It's good practice anyway. I was getting rusty.

There was an odd sound I heard off and on all evening. But I couldn't quite place it.

As the children fought sleep and I continued to read I also heard Vala in the bath and longed to be in there with her.

But we had some things to talk about and I needed to keep my head on straight. Wow. I'm sorta amazed at my sudden shift from never to maybe to more than likely when it comes to marriage and children.

Marco gave it one more yawn before falling asleep. Asuncion turned her sleepy eyes and I followed her gaze. Vala appeared out of the alcove with a towel wrapped around her head and a thin nightgown clinging to her damp body.

"Mama?" The child called nearly asleep. Vala came to kiss her good night. "Soon darling, she'll be home soon."

Unable to think with the vision of white cotton plastered to her breast, belly and the V of her legs, I pulled the worn curtain in front of the bed closed. Slowly I wandered to the fireplace and took a seat on the bench.

Vala followed dropping the towel from her wet hair and crawled into my lap, tucking her face in the crook of my neck. She whispered my name in such a way that my heart wanted to burst with how much she loved me.

Nibbling her moist neck only made me ache for her. I tried to keep from her torturous mouth but my lips inched ever closer until obviously she couldn't wait and she latched on.

It began as a sweet, loving kiss but soon it became fierce and desperate. I stripped the nightgown from her as if it were made of newsprint and laid her out on the bench. I stood, pulled my shirt over my head and began on the buttons of my pants when remarkably, I heard Sam call my name.

"What the..." My brain took a while to reconcile the events.

Vala sat up, pulling the shredded garment from the floor in an attempt to cover herself. I nearly laughed.

"It's the radio, sweetheart. And really bad timing." I stood, hand on another pants button and contemplated my next move. Up or down?

"It must be bad if it's Sam. If it was something like work Mitchell would have radioed. If the world was about to end it'd be Jack." Voice a hoarse whisper, filled with a mix of regret and concern, Vala pointed to the cupboard where she'd hidden the radio. "Its in there. I think you should answer."

~TBC


	4. Chapter 4

What's Wrong With a Little Futzing?

Spacegypsy1

-o0o0o-

Chapter Four

**ESMERELDA **

I had a good plan. An elaborate plan, but, as usual the meddling earthlings superseded that with something far more effective, more painful, but effective. I must confess it turned out well, although, my plan did not include an attempt to take the top of Colonel Mitchell's head off, helmet and all.

And I did not actually, physically drill a hole in the man's head! I certainly was not going to let him die because some young person was typing on their cellular telephone and ran him off the road. It's called accidentally...really? Not looking while driving results in an 'accident'? I think not!

That whole mess with Colonel Mitchell dying would have ended my foray into the interfering experience for human baby making.

Hopefully, I am not becoming another Oma Desala or Ganos Lal.

Or worse... Lilith! These earthlings and other aliens should be praying to their long list of gods that SHE never shows up!

Not to worry, all is going well. Colonel Mitchell will recover. Since my initial plan got scrambled I have more futzing to accomplish. Off I go to Costa Rica.

**DANIEL**

Vala picked up the T-shirt I had shed minutes before and slipped it on as I retrieved the radio from the cupboard. I thumbed the switch. "Sam?"

"Daniel! Thank God!" It was bad...I could tell by Sam's voice. "It's Cam."

"What?" I asked calmly, though my heart was racing. Vala said, "What!" at the same time much less calmly.

"His...he was riding his motorcycle..." Sam's voice broke and my heart sank.

I felt Vala lean against my back as she wound her arms around my waist.

Unconsciously, I placed a hand over one of Vala's and squeezed gently.

"He's in surgery, but it doesn't look good. I can beam you two back here right away."

Vala began to quietly cry.

"Wait a minute. I need to think...We...we're baby sitting."

Vala let go of me and moved beside me. "You go, Daniel, I'll wait for Esme and then I can beam there."

I looked at her momentarily confused.

"Go." Vala repeated taking the radio and stepping back. "Go ahead Sam..."

"Wait!" I yelled and pointed to my T-shirt. Vala smiled before picking up the linen shirt I'd worn yesterday and tossing it to me.

"Okay, Sam, Daniel's ready!" Vala grinned, and standing in the dying firelight, hair a fright, barefoot and wearing my T-shirt I thought she had never looked more beautiful.

As my awareness faded I called her name. I already felt a deep loss leaving her.

A few seconds later I found myself in the main infirmary materializing into total silence in a room full of people. General Landry, Jack, Sam, Teal'c, Walter, Reynolds, Bill Lee and Frank and Wendy Mitchell. I feared I had arrived too late.

-o0o0o-

**VALA**

Momentarily blinded from the beam light, I dropped my gaze and hugged myself, running my hands across Daniel's T-shirt.

When I looked up Marco stood with one of Asuncion's hands tucked in his while her other hand rubbed at her sleepy eyes.

"You should be in bed."

Marco stared at the spot where Daniel had been, "Tio Daniel.." and then followed with something about an ankle? He repeated it again and again. And finally I caught on.

"Uncle Daniel an Angel?" I said realizing he'd obviously witnessed the beam up.

Once again he repeated, "Si! Tio Daniel ángel?"

"Hardly, you should have seen him ten minutes ago when he was...oh...ah...me no obb lay espazito...espanol...something like that." I turned away towards the fire a moment.

An emptiness suddenly enveloped me and the fire, now glowing coals, did little to dispel the gloom.

I felt lost, alone, left behind. I don't remember ever feeling like this. Slowly I lowered myself to a chair.

The children came closer as if to comfort me. They crawled into my lap. Asuncion popped a thumb in her mouth, grabbed the neck of Daniel's shirt I wore and rubbed it between her fingers. I smiled down at her and her dark eyes seemed to smile back. "Baba." She said for an instant before sucking her thumb once again.

Marco's head bored into my chest until he got it nearly under my arm. His small arms tried to wrap around me and his sister. They felt the loss as I did.

I picked up Daniel's Archeology Journal and began to read it to the children. Intermittently, Marco would repeat a random word as if I'd mispronounced it. Silly boy, he doesn't even speak English...not that I've completely mastered the Earth version myself.

We must have fallen asleep because the knock at the door startled all three of us awake.

"Mama." Asuncion whispered hearing her mother call through the door.

-o0o0o-

**DANIEL**

Carolyn, Teal'c, Sam, Jack and myself all gathered waiting for Vala. We talked quietly, just outside of Mitchell's room.

Vala appeared in a stream of white light like a surreal vision. Dark hair worn long and uncurled fell across her sun kissed shoulders left bare by her white peasant blouse, which also showed a good amount of tanned cleavage. She had gathered the multi colored tiered skirt and held it up leaving her ankles and dusty bare feet exposed.

I almost gasped at the sight of her and overheard Sam tell Jack to shut his mouth.

Vala is stunning. Beautiful. And I love her beyond reason.

I whispered her name like a prayer full of relief and joy to see her. I couldn't stop myself, didn't want to stop myself. Coming to her I wrapped one arm high on her shoulders to get her as close as possible. I took her jaw in my other hand and lifted her face kissing her with abandon. Pure and simple lust. And a dash of crazy love. If there had been some way to breath I don't think I would have ever taken my mouth from hers.

"Somebody wanna get that man some food before he devours her face?" I registered Jack's words and his laugh a second before he yelped, "Ouch! You pinched me!"

Sam mumbled something. By this time I'd broken the kiss in need of air.

I whispered, "I missed you, I love you. Mitchell's doing good, he's gonna make it. He's out of surgery, but in recovery. I love you." I'd lost all my senses. Each and every piece of common sense, all the worldly senses, all the other worldly senses I'd gained through the years.

I asked her, "How is Jesús?"

"Resurrected." She kissed me quickly on my ear, "I love you, too. I'll be right back for another one of those yummy kisses." Then she went to Carolyn and hugged her tight and the two women began to cry.

**ESMERELDA**

I think the futzing helped. What with the kids and all. They were cute. I planned well. I sent a note to Daniel that my husband got a job and we were moving to a new mission hospital in the jungles of Paraguay.

Vala is with Sam and Carolyn. I never had that kind of kinship with women. I'd ascended long before finding those types of friendships.

Not much left for me to do here. However, for some odd reason I am reluctant to leave. It's like hearing a deer running through the forest, but not seeing it. Something is keeping me here.

Teal'c is about to leave to go after pizza as soon as he locates Daniel who is scheduled to accompany him. (He is still in the shower. I know because I peeked) Colonel Mitchell is sedated and healing rapidly (thank you very much). Jack O'Neill is enjoying a beer with Frank Mitchell in General Landry's office. Wendy Mitchell is sitting with the sleeping colonel. So what is it?

It's Vala. Something is going on with Vala.

**DANIEL**

I rushed to meet Teal'c as promised and caught up with him about to leave without me. "I should stay. No. I guess not. I better go with you." I told him, confused now about everything. I needed someone to talk to and knew Teal'c would listen. "I mean. I do love her. But she's a bit to handle. I mean not that I'd handle her, but she has ideas. I'm not so sure I'm ready for this."

Teal'c stopped before entering the elevator his hand holding it open and only turning his head to look at me over his shoulder.

"There are no guarantees in this life, DanielJackson. There are only opportunities to be taken and all are a gamble. Friendships will come and go. Family and friends will die and most," he added with a twitch of his lips, "will not come back. One can live an entire life in seconds, but the memories from that life both good and bad can linger." He watched me as I struggled to respond. When I remained silent he went on.

"You love her. That any fool can see. She wants a child and you believe it is not the wisest of things. It is the most natural and normal thing ValaMalDoran has ever asked from you. But she will love you regardless. You think too much, DanielJackson. Stop thinking and live in the present moment. Live now because now is all you have and all you need." Teal'c waited, his gaze still on me. I could only nod in agreement suddenly sure of what I needed to do. "By the way," he added bowing deeply and entering the elevator, "I was supposed to inform you that they have taken ValaMalDoran to the infirmary as she has..."

I ran. I bulleting through personnel in the corridors. I made quick precise turns. I took the stairs down unwilling to wait for an elevator. Boldly, I made leaps of stairs, hands on the rails I slid making quick work of my decent. I burst out on level twenty-one and sped towards the infirmary. Skidding sideways I overshot the door and was surprised to find it shut. Scrambling I retrieved my key card and swiped it, waiting agonizing seconds for the door to open.

Everyone turned. I only know this because of the sound. My vision was firmly planted on one thing. Vala.

"Why are you here?" I huffed out fighting for breath.

Vala turned to Carolyn, then back to me and shrugged. "What?"

"Why are you here?" My concern was waning since she looked perfectly healthy sitting on the bed with Carolyn sitting next to her, both women swinging their legs. Sam stood behind them. Jack had a stethoscope in his ears and the pad over his heart.

"Why are you here?" I repeated, becoming frustrated and irritated.

"I fainted."

Once again concerned, my irritation slipped away. I asked, "Why?''

"Well it's not my fault as the doctor, my friend, has pointed out there are no guarantees unless of course you never do it, but I corrected her as I have had that particular experience myself."

"Huh?" That's it. That's all I could think of to say since I couldn't fathom what she was talking about.

**VALA**

For a smart man he can be dumb as a roast. My eyes zipped around first to Jack who patted Daniel on the shoulder handing him the stethoscope. Then to Sam who had a goofy smile complete with those big eyes of hers wide.

My doctor gave me a quick hug, jumped off the bed, and whispered, "good luck."

Without another word everyone but Daniel filed out one right after the other.

At that moment, after all my years amongst them, I got it. 'Ducks in a row'! How funny is that! I laughed out loud.

Daniel, hands on his hips and lips pursed, growled. "Vala what the hell is going on?"

I laughed and laughed and sputtered in laughter, "gi..give me...a...a... moment."

"Okay, fine, then I guess I''ll just tell you what I came to tell you."

"Um, darling," I managed as I was still laughing, "and what is that?"

"That is that I wish I had never insisted on birth control."

I choked, horribly - ducks in rows, ducks in skies, ducks on a ponds, ducks in soups - all forgotten.

**ESMERELDA**

Someone please give that man a pat on the back. He did it!

**VALA **

Well, I have been trying to understand how to live normally. As normally as I am capable of seeing as how Daniel consistently turns my life upside down. For some ungodly (like fear or the unknown) reason (like maybe he would revert to his previous attitude) I started arguing with him.

That is after I stopped choking and told him that somehow at least one of his amazing sperm managed to re-route, bypass the poison intended to kill it, and succeeded in impregnating one of my eggs. He went weak in the knees. Told me I was amazing. (I guess he didn't hear the part about his amazing sperm) And then kissed me. He was actually very calm and appeared to be happy.

So, if memory serves me the argument went like this.

"Just so you know, I don't want to always be the one to stay behind!" I had a very nice non whining bitch to my voice.

He lost the calm/happy thing he had going. "You wouldn't! Damn it Vala, it depends on who's turn it is! That was your idea, we take turns." Just a hair shy of yelling he had thrown his arms up, and made that ridiculous tsking sound.

"Are we playing particle cheesies?" I'd forgotten the name of the silly game he tried to teach me.

He sort of huffed over that one. "You know what I mean. I...I just worry about if something happens to both of us."

Aw, poor darling. "Well, we could leave them to Jack."

"THEM?"

"Or Carolyn."

"That could work. Or Cassie." He suggested to my utter astonishment.

"Not every child who loses both parents has a tough time. If we should, you know, go daisies up Teal'c could take care of them, too. I mean he's got some years left. Besides, I've decided to live until 120 Earth years."

"Oh. Well, then no worries."

I pulled my hair up and wound a band around it. "Right, and one of us will be here most of the time. Unless of course we aren't there and we are like dead. Our I am and you go ascended yet again."

Those eyes, so blue, were crinkling up with his big grin as he teased, "Because other wise 'THEY' will be warped by Jack."

"And anyway we didn't turn out so bad, Daniel."

"No, we didn't" His hands came to my face and drew me close for a kiss that set off fireworks in my head.

So that was it, well and then we went to his quarters.

-o0o0o-

~EPILOG~

**VALA**

Daydreaming I nearly missed my destination. I tiptoed into Mitchell's room. "Wendy?" I whispered.

Her head came up from where she had it on the bed next to Mitchell's hand. Wendy isn't like us. We've seen enough and know enough and trust enough. All the doctors agree. It's a miracle case and he will recover.

"Wendy, your husband, Mitch...Cam's dad, and my surrogate father on occasion, sent me to inform you that it's time to go and unpack and shower at Cam's house. Besides it's my turn to sit with him and Carolyn has repeated that he will be sedated through the night. So you have to go. But mostly because it's my turn and she won't allow but one at a time in here. Which I find odd seeing as how she is always in here fussing with him regardless of who else is in the room. And God knows what she's doing to him...ah...anyway just a bit of warning. Her stuff is all over his house because the whole thing rattled her and she forgot to hide it. You should see her condo, it looks like a museum. She's never there."

I stopped rambling and Wendy stood and gave me one of her sweet smiles.

I took a deep breath, and gave her one of my best grins. "He'll be fine, Carolyn is in love with him and she's been humming and all but dancing around."

Wendy seemed to brighten. She hugged me. "Alright, I'll leave him to you since Dr. Lam seems so happy. You look very happy, too."

"Well, with Cam on the mend, Daniel fully compliant and an unexpected but lovely twist of fate I can honestly say I am ecstatic."

An hour later I stared at Mitchell's head wrapped up with miles of gauze that I truly wanted to peek under. Instead I counted the odd bruise here and there on his handsome face. It's no wonder Carolyn is so in love. If it wasn't for Daniel I'd have given her a run for her money, which of course is an odd saying as I'd have been running for him and not her money.

Bored, like really bored, I started examining the wires and tubes and trying to follow each one to figure...

"Princess?"

My head snapped around. "I'm right here. And you're supposed to be zonked out."

"I had a dream."

"Fancy that, now go to sleep. I'll have to call a nurse or doctor or some other person with a needle if you don't."

"I dreamed about you."

"Oh, really? Well, don't tell Carolyn and I won't tell Daniel. What did I wear? Or did I? Was I ravishingly sexy? Did I have a whip and wear some black leather...no black vinyl skin tight cat suit, with holes properly placed? Ooh, and spiky way high heels? Give me the details before you pass out again."

"You were barefoot and pregnant and Jackson was the baby daddy."

"Ah, a prophetic dream, how very disturbing. But...you know my mother used to have those."

"And some woman was pokin' a hole in my head."

"Ouch. This is way more boring than the wires and tubes, so go back to sleep."

"Mmm..." He immediately slept, or passed out, or those sedatives in one of those bags hooked to one of those tubes kicked in.

I heard footsteps and I knew who they belonged to. "You're not supposed to be here for another hour." I said, pretending to be totally absorbed in tubes, wires and plastic bags of icky stuff.

"I know." Daniel kissed my neck, his hands running down my torso and stopping to rest on my belly where our child grew. "I just needed to be near you."

**ESMERELDA**

As I tried to explain to The Others we Ascendeds don't know everything. How was I supposed to know the tea I gave to Vala made from that odd plant would interfere with the chemical compound used to stop the reproductive process. Really, who knew?

I felt the pull. And I all but rolled my eyes before being whisked away only to discover it was Lilith. Damn her anyway! She is nothing but trouble.

~END


End file.
